A Heroines Innocence
by Frozen Twins
Summary: Takato, Jeri and Guilmon are kidnapped by the Akuza. Hypnos has lost all trail, leaving it up to Rika and Henry to save them, but Digimon are nothing more then a weapon to the Akuza and they treat Guilmon so. Worst of all, Jeri's dad is a member.
1. Chapter 1 A Missing Tamer

A Heroines Innocence

Chapter 1

Missing Tamers

Henry was lost in thought with Rika, a fiery red-headed friend walking beside him. About ten feet behind them was a young half Chinese half Japanese girl named Suzie Wong, who was playfully hopping and jumping with two small digimon with small horns and large ears.

Still, Henry's thoughts (for once) weren't on the little girl behind him. No, all of his worry was for a friend that they all knew and loved, the very core of the Tamers' Team. Takato Matsuki had gone missing two days before, and his parents had freaked. They had called the police, but the investigation had been taken over by Yamaki. Normally, a missing child wouldn't be something that a powerful government sponsored company would take, but then again, Takato wasn't someone you'd call normal. The rest of the Tamers had been given only a little information, about what was going on, that is to say, those who actually knew of Takato's disappearance. Which meant Rika and himself, and Suzie only because he told her.

That little bit was this. Takato was seen last night with Jeri buying packs of digimon cards from File Island, but that was it. He had been missing since, and so had Jeri. Sweet innocent little Jeri.

"Alright, is there any reason that Takato would go to the Digital World without telling us?" Rika asked out loud, very obviously frustrated. "I mean, think about it. The only reason they might not tell us is because they wanted to go get Jeri a new partner, but she doesn't want a new partner, and I don't think even Takato would be that much of a Gogglehead to go in there on his own." Rika said furiously, then rolled her eyes, "Then again, it is Gogglehead."

Henry's eyes kept to the pavement on which he was walking. "No. It's not."

"Then what other reason could it be? Renamon can't pick up Guilmon's location, and Takato's missing with Jeri?" Rika asked him in a overly vicious tone. "I swear if they eloped I am going to pound Goggleheads face in so far that even his mom won't be able to look at him."

Henry hardly paid attention to Rika, however, her comment clicked something off in his brain. "Rika, call Renamon."

"Did this sun get to your head or something, Brainiac?" Rika said snottily, "I told you before, Renamon is my digimon, not yours." She shot at him. Henry stopped walking, not caring about Rika's comment. She was scared for Takato and Jeri, and with no place to channel her fear, insults were her best emotion reliever, and personally, the way his thoughts were going, Henry was scared himself.

Suzie stopped jumping and hopping with Lopmon and Terriermon and walked up next to Henry and Rika. "Henwy? What's wong?"

"Suzie," Henry said harshly, "You are to never leave Rika's side." He glared at his little sister before she tried to protest.

"Hold up, Brainiac." Rika told him firmly, "First off, be lucky you have a little sister. Being the only child isn't all that its cracked up to be. Secondly, why me and what is going on through the neurons in your head?" she asked harshly, various emotions popping up in Rika at the same time.

Henry looked to Terriermon, Lopmon, Suzie and then to Rika. "Because you can protect her better then I can." Henry told her. He glanced back to Terriermon, "I think I've figured out what happened, I just need to sort a few facts out in my brain. Hey Terriermon, how good is that nose of your's?"

"Renamon can track better then that little Dog eared bunny." Rika told him quickly, her pride flaring up.

Henry nodded, "I know, but Renamon's a lot more useful for fighting humans."

"Humans?" Rika asked very seriously.

Henry nodded.

-

-

-

Takato opened his eyes, only to quickly close them again. He shook his head and went to open them again, using his hands to cover the bright light shining on him. It wasn't as effective as he had hoped, but he could now sort of squint. _Somethings wrong._ Takato thought tiredly. He glanced at his hands, and was startled, they were both protecting his face, but they were bound together. It took Takato a minute to figure everything out in his brain. _It wasn't a dream._

Takato took several minutes to get used to the light. He rolled out of the bed in the cell they had given him. It was fairly plain, but suitable. There was a single old bed with a bright light attached to it with no off switch. When he had asked about it, his guard had told him that it was to make the prisoner get a restless night sleep, and it had worked too. Takato walked over the small sink, and ran some water. He splashed it in his face to get some of the sleep out of his eyes. He dried his face off and glanced up at the clock. It was six-thirty at night. He had been forced to stay up all night while the people had run tests on Guilmon, that is to stay, the pain that wracked his body had kept him up all night.

At about eight-thirty in the morning, whatever they had been doing to Guilmon stopped, and tired and exhausted, Takato had slept for ten hours.

He had been thrown in his cell for about an hour before two men came in and interrogated him about Guilmon and his digivice. He hung his head pitifully thinking about that. He had caved in so easily. Still, he had been given decent meals and a livable area. Takato glanced up as the door opened. The two men from last night came in. One held a bag with McDonalds in it.

"I hope you like Big Macs." The shorter one said.

-

-

-

Thirty Minutes earlier

The two men belonged to the Akuza, the Japanese Mafia. They were both high school friends and had grown up always hearing about their parents and the latest scam that they had run. At age 18, they were taken in by the Akuza and given a special assignment. To monitor Hypnos and all of its dealings. They had done so, gathering information about Digimon, watching and waiting. Learning everything they could. Then the D-Reaper struck, and all records in Hypnos were destroyed. They couldn't have asked for a better deal.

They continued to study the digimon and the Tamers, under the alias Youzan and Metsuo. The two walked out of McDonalds with the three bags in their hands, and hopped into their car. "Well?" Youzan asked, "What do you think?"

"Most of what the kid told us we already knew. Still, this idea of him creating a digimon disturbs me. I'm not sure what to make of it. It's the first time we've known anything about how the first three Tamers got their digimon." Metsuo replied, munching on some fries.

"I wonder... do you think that Renamon could be a created Digimon too?" Youzan asked.

Metsuo shook his head, "No. The Rika girl had Renamon long before Takato did, and Renamon is very much an older digimon. She doesn't have this baby like flare to her that Guilmon does. Still, I would like to know how she came about, we looked through all of Hypnos records and couldn't find another Digimon like her or Guilmon."

"Well, we have one mystery solved." Youzan told his partner, "I'm not sure how much more we can learn from the kid though. We have to come up with something though. The supervisors would just prefer us to kill him and have everything done with."

"You know as well as I that we can't do that." Metsuo said. "You saw the bond for yourself. The kid was in about as much pain as the digimon. We kill the kid and we may just kill the Digimon."

"Yeah, but how do you explain that to people who will just chalk it up to some sort of magic trick?" Youzan asked.

"We give the kid a purpose to still be around... and I may have just the thing." Metsuo explained his idea to his partner.

Youzan thought about it for a moment, before pulling into their hideout. "That will only last so long though. Once they know that the first time was a fluke accident."

"It'll buy us some time though, and the more we research the Digimon and kid, the higher the odds we find some physical proof of this bond."

-

-

-

Takato munched on his fries. "Let me get this straight. You kidnap me, my friend and my digimon so you can use Guilmon as a weapon and expect me to make you another Digimon?"

Youzan smiled, "That's basically the idea. You give us another Digimon, we give you a drug that wipes your memory and we dump you on the street somewhere near your bakery. You'll be able to get on with your life without any memory of doing it. You'll be guilt free, kid."

Takato looked at his burger, then glanced back up to them. _I really don't have a choice do I. If I say no, they'll __torture__ me and I'll say yes anyways. Still, I don't know how I made Guilmon in the first place. This will at least buy me some time, especially if I do a really good job on the picture. _"Alright, I'll do it. I'll need my hand though, paper and colored pencils." Takato told them, "and I get to see Jeri."

"The first two is no problem. The girl has already been injected with the Amnesia drug. So, at least get to know that she's safe." Takato sat back in his chair. At least Jeri was safe. That was good to know.

-

-

-

Terriermon sniffed around the area of Guilmon's hiding spot. "Phew, I can't tell if that's Guilmon or a Numemon that's been around here."

Lopmon smacked him on the back of his head with her ear, "Be serious for once." She told him.

"Then you have the smell?" Henry asked.

Terriermon nodded, "Yep, I could smell him from a mile away now."

"That's the idea." Henry said.

"I don't know why we're bothering." Rika said shortly, "This is really just a stupid idea."

Henry glanced at her, "Rika... can I ask you a personal question?"

"What?"

"Are you going through a period? You've been really all over the place today." Henry's voice was caring, and it seemed to affect Rika. Her body tightened then relaxed.

"I... I... I'm worried Henry. It doesn't take your brain to figure out what's happened. With Hypnos not telling us what's going on the only logical conclusion is..." she let the sentence trail. "I don't know, I just feel as if I should've been there, I should have protected them. That night... Takato called me up and asked if I wanted to go with him and Jeri to check out the new cards. I.. I didn't want to feel like a third wheel, and now look what happened. I may never see him again..." Rika's voice trailed off softly, her eyes threatening to spill water.

"Don't cwy Wika." Henry's little sisters voice piped, "I don't think its your fault that Jerwi and Takato are gone." Rika glanced at Suzie who seemed to hold a slight smile on her face. "We'll see Takato and Jerwei again. You'll see. Henry and Wika will save them."

Rika glanced across Suzie in utter astonishment._ How... how dare she... it wasn't her fault. She doesn't know __what it's__ like to lose somebody. Her dad hasn't walked out on her, she hasn't been lonely her entire life with no one watching over her. Her mom didn't neglect her! She has no right to tell me to be so hopeful and cheerful because that's all she's ever known._ Rika's brain raged.

_Has she?_ Renamon's voice came to her. Rika shot a glare up at her partner who was calmly standing on a tree branch. _Tell me, Rika. Why is it that Suzie always wants to be with Henry? Why does she whine and fuss and complain when he tries to send her away? Haven't you noticed Rika? Suzie's... different, she's always thinking of something else then what people expect her too. Her speech impediment probably hasn't helped either. Tell me, when was the last time she spoke of her human friends?Why does she always want to hang around with you guys instead of her friends at her age._

Renamon's words startled Rika. It took a minute, but a small smile crept to her lips, "Funny, Takato always told me he thought it was funny that the two most powerful crests would go to the youngest Destined."

Henry understood her words, "Wise beyond their years."

Suzie looked at the strangely. "I'm confuwsed." she complained.

"Oh, Suzie." Lopmon muttered as she face palmed.

"Well, shall we go?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, Gogglehead needs to learn we can't bail him out every time, but I'll give him an extenuating circumstance this time around." Rika smirked. "Still we need to hurry. I'm not sure if Takato will survive long. He's always been the weakest physically among us."

Henry glanced at her, "I don't know about that." he told her.

"What do you mean?" Suzie asked, "Even I can westle him down."

"Well, think about each of our individual bonds with our digimon. As our digimon get hurt, so do we, and yet..." Henry left off.

"We can still manage to pull off card slashes when are arms feel like their broken." Rika muttered.

Henry nodded, "Yeah. I'm going out on a limb here, but I think our digimon bonds have changed us so we can withstand the same kind of a beating as our digimon."

"I don't understand why that would make Takato the strongest out of all of us though." Rika told him. "I mean, until Guilmon goes feral, he hates pain just about as much as Takato. They'll do everything they can so they don't have to endure it."

"That is true... but here's another idea." Henry glanced at his sister, then back to Rika. "You and me have had our digimon for the longest, and yet Takato always seems to be one step ahead of us when it comes to using the Digital Bond. He was the first to increase WarGrowlmon's movements with his own body, and yet he was the last to Digivolve to Champion."

"I don't follow you." Rika said.

"What I'm saying is this. Me and Terriermon have a really good bond, so lets say that I take 70% of the damage Terriermon does." Rika nodded, showing that she was following him. "You and Renamon have had the same time to develop a bond... but that Mental connection has allowed you to know each other to a degree that Terriermon and I will never reach. So you take 85% of the Damage."

"But Takato cweated Guilmon. So he would have the strongest bond." Suzie said, glad that she was understanding what Henry was saying.

Rika thought for a moment, "So these bonds... give us a superhuman endurance, and Takato has the strongest bond."

Henry nodded, "It's just a theory, and not one I'd be willing to test out purposefully, but this seems just like the right time to get a look at how far a Tamer's body can go."

"Well then, lets hope that we can get to Gogglehead before we find out that limit." Rika said. Henry agreed and the group started to walk towards the card shop so that Terriermon could find Guilmon's scent. Suzie stopped for a moment.

"Wait." She said, running back up to Guilmon's hideout. She scooped up some dirt and placed it into a plastic bag in her purse. She ran back down and showed everyone it, "This way we don't have to come back fow Tewriermon to get the scent."

Henry smiled down at his sister. "Good thinking Suzie. But don't forget what I said."

Suzie nodded. "Always stay by Wika's side. I know Henwy."


	2. Chapter 2 Katou Honor

A Heroines Innocence

Chapter 2

Katou Honor

Jeri just sat in the chair, quiet as she watched them. Them. Those who held her. The Demons she had come to known the past few days. Her Dad among them. Her glare crossed them constantly. She had stopped fighting awhile ago. It had become fruitless, her sore bottom, bruised body sprained ankle all a testament to that simple fact. Still, she had learned, she had bought Takato another hour from her last outburst, and that was more then enough for her. Her lesson had been to be patient and wait for the right minute to strike.

She only had so much strength and endurance, but she was going to make the most of it. Her attention was on the monitor at the moment, at Takato was passed through another scanning machine. She knew she couldn't do anything right now without a chance of hurting Takato. Thus, she would watch and wait.

There was five other people in the room. Her Dad, Youzan, Metsuo, a Scientist and a Chinese official. Youzan looked over at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him, childish and didn't seem to have any affect, but at least she felt a little better. "Are you sure you want her in here?" he asked Mr. Katou.

"Anything I can know, she can know." He replied.

The Chinese Man glanced over at her, but thought nothing of it, and went back to Youzan. Youzan looked at Mr. Katou suspiciously, "Very well then. A lot of what we found out is complicated, but we'll give you the watered down version." he told the Chinese. "It has to do with the bond between a Digimon and his Tamer. There are three key points to it. First is the Digimon emits a field of Energy/Data constantly. Second is that the Tamer has some sort of Data in their Nervous system. The Third is the Digivice or D-Arc."

"I trust that all of this information is on a hard drive accessible by my employers?" the Chinese man asked.

Metsuo nodded, "Yes, the original and watered down files are there."

"Very well. Please continue, Youzan."

Youzan brought up a monitor that had previously shown a live image of Takato hooked up to some wires. "Digimon emit a field of radiation of Rays smaller then even X Rays. We have labeled them D-Rads or Digital Radiation. The Radiation waves are so small it wouldn't be ever noticed or have any impact except on an instrument that could pick up these waves, and translate them. While this is strange, it really has no impact on anything, unless you have a translator."

"The Digivice." The Chinese man inquired.

Youzan nodded, "Yes, but there is a reason I did not get to it quite yet. While this concept is a curious one among the digimon, it serves no purpose. This next thing is very important however. Scans have shown that both Takato, the Digimon's Tamer, and Jeri," Youzan pointed to her and the Chinese man gave her another glance. "Have Data in their Nervous system."

"What do you mean?" The Chinese man asked dangerously.

"I mean that they have actual ones and zero's connecting their nerves to each other as a continuous stream instead of a jump. The impact on their own bodies is very obvious. Each of their reflexes are higher then what they should be. Each just under .1* of a second. It is a curious thing, and would be an exceptional thing to look into, if not for the fact that as soon as adrenaline hits their body, their reflexes slow back down to .13 on the dot for each of them." Youzan made sure everybody was following him. "The Adrenaline in their body starts the Data to move on its own, shuffling around, and making such things as transferring hand movements as a secondary idea."

"Why?" The Chinese man asked quickly.

"Because they are receiving information from their D-Arc, which is receiving data from the digimon and transferring it to the Tamer, and vice-versa. This... data is actually taking of energy from the Human in a corresponding spot as the Digimon. Guilmon uses his Fireball attack and Takato's throat gets a little drier. Guilmon gets hit in the leg, a lot of energy is taken from Takato's own leg to help heal the Digimon's wound, causing a similar pain to Takato. There is a certain extent though, where a Digimon will start to use its own Energy, still this is how a Tamed Digimon has so much energy. There are limits though. A Tamer will only have so much energy taken from him before the Digimon has to rely on it's own."

"And all this happens through the D-Arc?"

"Yes. The D-Arc has a field of Magnetism 1.53 meters in radius that affects the Data in the human causing all of this as it receives messages. It draws the required energy out of the Tamer and and sends it back to the Digimon through the same D-Rad process." Youzan informed him.

"Then what about evolution?" The Chinese man asked, "How is it achieved, should not a tamer be weakened tremendously when a Digimon digivolves."

"That is true, but the energy that a D-Arc pulls from a human can only be emotional for an evolution. Why, we do not know. However, that is the conclusion we have come to." Youzan informed him.

"And what does the excess of emotional energy do to the bond?" The Chinese man asked inquisitively.

"It strengthens it sir." Metsuo informed him. "A bond between a Tamer and Rookie resides at a fairly low number with plenty of variables affecting it. The amount of energy taken from a Tamer ends up being between 10% and 30% of the total energy of the action, only when a Tamers Adrenaline is running. At the Champion level, it tends to have stayed around 60%, but that number has been steadily decreasing as times gone by. This may be too the lack of emotional contact between the two, having been separated."

"And the Perfect form?"

"The one time he digivolved that far it was running 93%." Youzan spoke.

"Then at the Mega form, the bond is 100%. There is no difference between the Digimon and Human when it comes to available energy." The Chinese man spoke. "The Details would be meaningless to me, what are the implications."

"We have come up with many, but we'll give you the important ones. First, you kill the Tamer and lose the Digimon's potency. Secondly, the Cards work because of something the Tamer does, not because their pieces of card stock. That's one of the other mysteries. The most important one, however is this. The Data in a Tamer is synchronized with the data of a Digimon. Meaning that one Tamer, one Digimon, unless you've got two digimon running on the same frequency of D-Rads."

Youzan continued to speak, but those first words struck Jeri's heart hard, and small tears started to form in her eyes. How could she have been so foolish, the Blue Card she found, it couldn't have been hers. She had been a moron, just like when Leomon first appeared, thinking that she could use Takato's D-Arc. Just like when Leomon had died, when Beelzemon and all of her friends tried to help her, she just pushed them away. It had taken so much for her to get out of that state, so many sacrifices.

_No More!_ She thought._ If I can just get this card to Takato, he can use it too Digivolve Guilmon into WarGrowlmon and we can get out of here._ Jeri's face hardened with determination and will. _ I will not let Katou Honor fail. I will restore the Honor back to our name that my father has lost._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Rika and Henry had ended up only making it part of the way the day before it got too dark to continue. Rika had worried about the scent fading any more, but Terriermon said that if they started early enough, then the scent wouldn't be to much more faded. Rika had consented, but hadn't agreed with the decision. Henry was worried about Suzie though, and it didn't help that Renamon spotted three men following them.

In the end, Rika got at least a little better nights sleep knowing that she wasn't just sitting on her rear while who knows what happened to Takato and Jeri._ Three Days, Three Days because I didn't want to intrude on Takato's little date, because I didn't want to feel like a third wheel, because I was thinking only of _myself. Rika glanced up as Henry and Suzie walked up to the spot at were they had left off. Rika glanced at her clock 7:07 A.M. They were Seven minutes late. Henry still looked tired, a vast contrast to Suzie's cheerful aura. Rika could feel the energy coming off the girl.

This wasn't early for her, she usually started her work out routine at 6:30, and really. She didn't feel any sympathy for Henry right now. Not when Takato and Jeri were in trouble. She felt a quick guilt trip of ever having been jealous of the girl. "Where have you been?" She demanded from Henry.

"We bwought you a Donut!" Suzie said energetically, lifting a bag with a jelly filled donut at the bottom of it.

Rika was startled by the little girl, barely able to stammer out a thank you, even though she was grateful. She had skipped breakfast this morning, hurrying through her normal routine so she could arrive at the spot at Seven O'clock even. "We stopped by Takato's place and grabbed one of his old socks. Its stench has a little more potency then the dirt we gathered yesterday."

Rika rolled her eyes, "Whatever, if it'll help find Gogglehead I'm going to jam it down his throat when I find him."

Henry smirked with satisfaction. By Rika's standards, that was a good reply. It wasn't him that replied, but his digimon. "Hey, I'm the one who has to smell that thing. There's no way you're getting to steal all the fun."

Rika's eyes glazed over as Renamon communicated with her, _Rika, two of the three men are back. They have yet to make a move. Would you like me to do anything?_

Rika thought for a movement before shaking her head in the ethreal zone. _No, just keep me updated._

"Rika?" Henry asked.

Rika glanced to Henry, "Lets just be quick about this." she told him.

Henry understood and nodded, suddenly a lot more alert.

They followed Terriermon for a good five hours, talking a little as Terriermon continued to to find the trail. The trail was old and Rika was rather surprised that Terriermon could still find the trail. Three days later and he only had to resmell the sock every other meter. He lost it three times and she almost strangled the bunny eared dog. If it wasn't for Suzie's cheerful attitude, she might just have strangled the sarcastic rookie.

What was even more surprising to Rika was Suzie. While it was obvious that Henry got restless occasionally and bored when he wasn't lecturing Suzie for running off too far. Suzie just took the lectures in stride and even told Henry to Momenti once. Suzie was always looking at something new and jumping around or discussing card tactics with her or some sort of philosophy with Henry, who often just brushed her off as he tried to help Terriermon.

Suzie didn't seemed affected by it. She just went onto the next subject or went to play with Lopmon in some sort of game with her hands, playing several games that she made up with Lopmon and even came up with two.

After five hours twenty minutes they finally arrived at a dead end. Jeri's house. They had just sat down at the edge of the property in defeat, all tired and worn out from the walk. Renamon stood quietly in the tree next to them.

Henry's stomach growling was the first thing that interrupted the silence that hung around them, since even Suzie's energy had finally worn out. Suzie smiled and grabbed three sandwiches, each of them eating in silence waiting for somebody else to say the words nobody wanted to say.

_What now? _Renamon said in her head _The feared words that we must face up to at some point. You knew this would happen Rika. If they were kidnapped, it would be by a vehicle and we'd lose the scent. However, this tells us some very important things. First, this was a kidnapping. Right outside of Jeri's home. Why not earlier, why right before Jeri was home. Why right outside a house were a little commotion could be seen? One of two reasons. The first would be that it was the last chance to get the both of them, but wouldn't it just be easier to just kidnap Takato and Guilmon after they left towards their house?_

Rika smiled, _The other reason._ Mr. Katou got out of his car and waved to them before going inside.

"That's our next clue." Rika said out loud. Henry and Suzie glanced at her oddly.

"What is?" Henry asked.

"Tell me, Terriermon." Renamon spoke up, "How would you like to go for a little joy ride." Terriermon and Lopmon glanced at each other, as Rika told them her idea.

"The odds are about the same as Digimon existing." Henry informed them.

"Good." Suzie said sharply, "Because I never pway with the odds."

-

-

-

Guilmon moved sluggishly towards the room. In the past few days he's had to run, jump, sweat, attack, pee, crap, yawn, eat and fight on command. He moaned slightly as his electrified body walked towards that dreaded room. "Takatomon." he said tiredly. Guilmon's head hung low as the door shut behind him. He looked to see a strange sight. Their was a man clothed in strange black clothing and was holding a gun in his hand and several knives were on his body.

In the observation room, it was only Youzan, Metsuo and the Chinese man. "Tell me." The Chinese man asked, "How is it that you got this man to be willing to fight a Digimon?"

"Doesn't take much, a few bills, a few stories and this man is ready to fight the Cloned Dragon ever." Metsuo informed him.

"Interesting. I take it that this will be a worthwhile show." He asked.

"It depends on certain factors." Youzan said plainly.

The Chinese man nodded, "More then perhaps usual.

Guilmon raised his body and neck to study the man, before lowering into a fighting stance. He knew that if he didn't the collar would shock him. He started to run towards the man, seeing his hand muscles move, Guilmon swerved to the side and started to run in an arc. The Mercenary let his weapon fly, the bullets cutting in behind Guilmon as he tried to follow the Digimon. This went on for five seconds before the Merc did a sweep with his Ak-47.

Guilmon dropped to the floor as the bullets pierced over his head. He sprung up from his position with his powerful legs, the action startling the Merc, catching him completely off guard.

Youzan scowled as he watched, _His eyes, they don't hold the Bloodlust that I need them too. One way to fix that._ His hand went to the shock collar control, but the Chinese man held it back. Youzan looked at him, but the Chinaman simply indicated for him to watch.

By this time Guilmon had closed immensely on the Merc, who was freaking out. Firing shots like a mad man. Guilmon's quick paced zig zag pattern was random enough that he could never get in a single hit. The Merc with a scream aimed right at Guilmon who was charging at full speed, quickly closing the 20 foot gap. He fired, only to hear an empty click.

Metsuo watched as Guilmon jumped, and slammed into the Merc, laying him out flat. Then Youzan's disgust, Guilmon licked the Merc joyfully.

Guilmon stepped back from the merc who was freaking out. "That was fun, we play again?" he asked. "Gargomon shoots better, then you though. He's harder to dodge, he aims at my feet though, so it's harder for me to tell were he's aiming, but you were plenty fun." Guilmon gave the merc another lick, which sent him into a frantic. Guilmon went over and picked up his AK-47.

The Chinese man grabbed the Microphone. "Guilmon, kill the man."

Guilmon cocked his head, looked over to the Merc, then back to the camera. "Huh?" he asked, walking up to the camera, and looking up directly at it. "Takatomon told me never to kill a human and only to maim one when he was attacking a girl. I asked him what maim was, but he never told me. Just told me to not hurt them so bad that they died." Guilmon glanced down at the weapon in his hand. "Do you have a new one? His is broken so we can't play anymore."

The answer startled the Chinese man badly. He turned to Youzan and Metsuo, "He's nothing but a child." he said in surprise.

"Yes Sir. He is the only one though, the rest are older mentally. He is the strongest out of all them though." Metsuo answered.

"I will take over his training from now one. Understand?" he told them.

Youzan thought about if for a moment, "At the cost of an extra five million yen."

"Deal."

The Chinese man turned back to the screen, then jumped as eight shots were heard.

The Merc was holding his pistol in his hand, the entire clip emptied into the back of Guilmon's skull. Guilmon's body fell to the ground with a thunk.

-

-

-

*Average reflexes for a teenager is .2, and .15 is good. Knew a girl who had .12, and she was quick.


	3. Chapter 3 Biggest Dreamer

A Heroines Honor

Chapter 3

Biggest Dreamer

Takato sat on his bed, just thinking. He had really overdone his picture, the rookie was more of Agumon on steroids with enough weaponry to put even MegaGargomon and MetalGarurumon to shame. Takato knew that it would never work, the digimon would've been way too top heavy, and couldn't move... even if he could create another digimon, which he pretty sure he couldn't.

Still, the idea had sparked something within Takato. What if he could make another Digimon? It was probably impossible, he'd need another Blue Card, some luck and a couple of digignomes as well. He could probably get a hold of one of them. And yet, the stats he written down for the created digimon weren't for the ugly monstrosity that was on the final copy, but the protype.

It was a digimon in the same shape as Guilmon, but slightly smaller. Instead of being a Dragon styled digimon, he was more like a beast, with purple hair covering his body. His arms were smaller and the tail was almost identical to Renamon's. The ears were similar to Renamon's too, but in the same spot as they would be on Guilmon. To top it off their was a triangle gem put into the Digimons forehead. Takato wasn't sure why, but that had been something that seemed... right to him.

Takato looked at his creation again, a different mix between Guilmon and Renamon. He smiled at it, before flipping back to the creature the Yakuza wanted. He pushed himself up and set the notebook and pencils on the ground. His thoughts started to drift to Jeri, how she was doing. If the amnesia dust worked, what

Pain ripped through the back of Takato's skull as he cried out in anguish, his body collapsed onto the bed.

-

-

-

_Three Days Earlier_

_Takato hung up the phone._

"_Well, what did she say?" Jeri asked in her usual cheerful way._

"_Well..." Takato said, thinking of how to put it... in any other way but how Rika said it, but his imagination kept turning back to it._

"_I think that I prefer to keep my innards instead of having Guilmon strangled with them or ending up in Terriermons next meal, or"_

"_Ewww!" Jeri squealed, "I get the point Takato!"_

_Takato turned red in the face, "Oh I'm sorry Jeri. I... it's just... my imagination starts to run and it never stops." he told her._

_Jeri side hugged him, Guilmon following closely behind as they walked to the Card Shop. "Well if it didn't, we wouldn't exactly have Guilmon around, now would we?" she asked cheerfully._

"_Yeah, Takatomon would have to do all the chores by himself and he couldn't tell me secrets like how he walked in on Terriermon and Lopmons date or how he once thought Renamon looked pretty or how"  
_

"_Guilmon!"Takato blurted out frantically slipping around his digimon's body and clamping Guilmon's mouth shut. _

"_Mhmmmm, mmmm!" Guilmon growled as he swung his muzzle trying to get Takato let go._

_Jeri laughed as Takato hung on frantically, not daring to lose an ounce of strength lest he fall off Guilmons back and all of his secrets be let out._

"_MMMM!" Guilmon yelled playfully, standing at his full height and stretching. Takato, refusing to let go was lifted into the air. _

_  
"Jeri, help!" _

_Jeri was conveniently laughing too hard as Takato was being thrown around by his Digimon. Guilmon brought his head back and lauched Takato over his head. The force made Takato let go as he hit the ground on the front side of Guilmon and stumbled into Jeri, who stabilized him as he slammed into the concrete._

"_Thanks." Takato told his friend, before looking over at Guilmon. The red digimon grinned sheepishly. _

_Jeri smiled at the two, "Come on, let's go." She told them. Takato walked silently,glad beyond all comprehension that Guilmon didn't mention last Wednesday. He knew it was the real reason why Rika wasn't coming with them, and he didn't want Jeri to feel like it was her fault, cause it was actually his._

_The three of them visited the Card Shop and looked around at the new cards. In the end, Takato bought a single booster and Jeri bought another starter deck with the new series in it and Guilmon got hungry. _

_Takato sighed as Jeri laughed and Guilmon cocked his head curiously at the couple. Jeri proceeded to invite them over to her place, promising Guilmon lots of yummy treats. Even if Takato hadn't meant to walk her home, he wouldn't have had a choice at Guilmon's overly joyful plea to go and see these "yummy treats"._

_The three walked, examining the new cards. Takato's pack didn't hold anything to interesting in it. A couple of Rookies, a Digi-Tamamon. One interesting card was his own personal Guilmon card. Jeri laughed as she saw it, it having Guilmon looking very vicious and eyes full of bloodlust. She complained how that the card didn't match him at all. Takato's comment._

"_Actually, it's really quite accurate. You've never seen him when a Wild Digimon stood between him and some loaves of Guilmon bread. Even Renamon was surprised by his viscousness." Takato laughed remembering it. "I swear even as Megidramon I've never seen him so vicious, all for just some Guilbread too." Takato looked over to Jeri and instantly regretted saying that._

_The Brown haired girls eyes turned downcast as she remembered the incident that started it all. Her thoughts immediatley went to Leomon from there. Tears started to form in her eyes._

"_Oh Jeri, I'm sorry." Takato said quietly, "I.. I didn't think." _

_Jeri just shook her head, "No, It's alright." she said hiccuping in her tears, "He wouldn't want me to dwell on him like this..." Takato was about to hold her when Rika's biting words from last Wednesday hit him._

_'Let her grow up Takato. If your always there to catch her, she won't learn how to pick herself up and move on.'_

_Luckily, Guilmon popped in and rubbed his head along her neck in a very pet like way. "Don't cry Jeri. It's going to be alright." Jeri jumped, but one look at Guilmon's child-like face and aura comforting her instantly. _

_She patted his head, "Thanks, Guilmon."_

_  
The three continued to walk home, but their was a peaceful quiet surrounding them, each lost int their own thoughts, Takato in his imagination, Jeri in her mind and Guilmon drifting to whatever was the shiniest thing he saw at the moment, unless the was a smell of food in the vicinity, which become his core topic of thought._

_They finally arrived at Jeri's house and walked into the quiet home. Then all hell broke loose._

_-_

_-_

_-_

The Chinese man, watched as the mercenary reloaded his weapon and put it back in its holster. He picked up the machine gun and reloaded it as well. The merc stepped back a few steps. "So, tell me, exactly how much regenerative ability does this dragon have?" he questioned to the cameras, "Because I would love to have one as a pet."

The Chinese turned to Youzan in the watch room, "Well?"

Youzan stayed quiet for a few moments, before turning off the mike.

When nothing came, the Merc smirked, "That's what I thought." He proceeded to move towards the Doorway.

Youzan glanced to Metsuo. "That Digimon has shown to get back up from a direct grenade blast. As for an attack to the back of the skull. It has no more affect to a digimon then eight bullets to the stomach."

Metsuo smiled, "Watch, for the show has just begun. You are about to see what a Digimon in full fighting combat mode can do."

A small resonating sound echoed in the training room. Then three more.

The merc looked curious to the sound before looking in the direction of Guilmon. The Red Dragon stood, all eight bullets that had been lodged in the back of his head didn't even leave a mark "Oh, S***" he swore.

"Curious." Youzan muttered, "There must be more data in that area, the damage seems a bit more extensive then usual. Required more energy to heal it."

"It makes sense." Metsuo informed him, "The most complex physical part of the little guy is his Fire Glands, which are located at the back of the neck. Looking by the energy readings required to heal from that, he'll be starving later, and I'd be surprised if the Tamer wasn't knocked out as well."

"Fire glands?" The Chinese man spoke, "Interesting."

Guilmon spun around to face the merc, but he was far different then the playful little creature the merc had fought a moment ago. His eyes were a deadly red, his scales hardened, his stance staggered, his breath a deadly whisper.

It take but three steps before it's whole body became a blur. "Come and get it you littlle bastard!" The merc screamed, as he dropped low throwing his knee into the air in front of him. He timed it well as it caught Guilmon in the jaw launching him upward. The man screamed another warcry as his he riddled the Dragons body with bullets from his weapon. The weapon merely bounced right off the Young digimons hardened scales.

Guilmon felt every bullet strike his body, but that was of no concern now. Their were only two messages that were going through his brain. The first one was that, somehow, Takato was actually inside him, and the second was that if Takato was inside him, this man was firing at Takato.

The instincts built within every Tamed or Chosen Digimon rose to the top. The number one priority of any Tamed digimon was to keep their Tamer safe at all costs.

Guilmon felt a strange feeling in his throat. Strange, but one he had time and time again. The Glands in his throat sparked, lighting a ball of oxygen that had gathered. "PYRO SPHERE!" The force of the attack sent him flying backwards as the mass slammed into the merc.

All that was left was the charred remains of his knees and lower. Everything else of the man had been completely incinerated.

The Chinese man was left speechless. "And this is his weakest form?" he asked Youzan.

Youzan smiled, "Yes. As his Champion Growlmon in his enraged mode, fifty-caliber bullets were bouncing off his skin."

The Chinese man surprise grew even more. "Get me all of them. Immediately."

Metsuo smiled, "Why, Of course, we're working on it as we speak."

-

-

-

Takato woke up on his bed confused. He groaned in pain, _What just happened? What was that, that man... that attack._

Takato got up and walked over to the sink and splashed his face. He rubbed the back of his neck, it being exceedingly sore. _Was I, no... everything was Red... how there's no way that should have been possible. Nothing like that's ever happened before... has it? Renamon and Rika can talk to each other in their minds, but no... this... this was different. _

_Was it a dream? Rika's always called me the Biggest Dreamer she knew, so could that have been it. No, this was different and yet the same, I was their and I wasn't. _

_I was Guilmon._

_What just happened?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Jeri sat in her cell, thinking. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Thoughts concerning her dad and her mom. She had never been on good terms with her dad. He always seemed to be gone when she was little, yet he would always come back to her and her mom. Then, her mom died. Her dad retreated to himself for a short while, before coming to rely on her.

She and her dad bonded well in that time, the loss of her mother bringing them together. Then, he met her Step-mom. Jeri felt as if he betrayed her, this women became more important then her, all those special times she held with her dad so close at heart were being stolen by this women. It came to the point were she cut off her family.

She remembered when Takato first mentioned Guilmon to Kenta and Kazu. Before her step-mom, she would have dismissed in earnest, but afterwards... that sockpuppet was her life support, the thing that took place of her Dad, who was seemingly shunning her for her step-mom. It helped, it healed the wound, but it was not enough.

She had seen the Digimon show, seen the joy the Chosen had with their own digimon in the show. She often compared herself to T.K and Matt, and their situation. She admired Sora beyond any others, for the fact that she was able to make up to her mom, and that they became so happy. She wanted that same joy with her father, the joy that she once had.

That's why, when Takato mentioned Guilmon, she was so happy. She could have a digimon, and perhaps it could patch the relationship with her father. That's why, she couldn't be content with just knowing that Guilmon existed. She needed more then just that knowledge, she needed a Digimon. Only then could her relationship really work out with her father. She tried frantically to get one, trying and forcing Calumon to be hers, and then when Leomon showed up, trying to use Takato's Digivice.

She had been so desperate and stupid at that point. Still, she moved on, and Leomon really did become her partner. Never had her joy been more full.

Then their was that night, the night before they left, when she introduced Leomon to her father. Her dad took it surprisingly well, and they all talked and got along very well. Her Step-mom had taken her step-brother to a movie that night, so just the three of them got to talked.

Everything she had ever imagined happened on the night. She and her dad improved their relationship, Leomon and her dad got along well, she got to spend some quality time together. Then the conversation moved to her Step-mom. Her dad knew she hated her, knew that she didn't agree with his decision to marry her, but asked her to try, to try and love her as if she were her biological mother.

She agreed and time passed as they went to the Digital World, she kept thinking on it, feeling more and more inadequate as she couldn't seem to let go of some part of hatred for her Step-mother, she tore herself up about, but refused to show it.

Then Leomon died, and Guilmon became that... thing. It tore her apart, more then anything, more then even her mothers death. Every wound that she had healed, every scar that was closed, everything she had done to get rid of the past, came undone in that moment. It was all of this pain that the D-Reaper fed off of. All of the Emotional Energy that came off of her in wave after wave.

It took so much out of her, that she thought she would be better off dead. The sockpuppet came back, in same vain attempt to try and heal all of those wounds, but it did nothing but feed the bitter sorrow that came off of her.

Jeri jumped as she came out of her thoughts through the opening of the door. It was her father. He walked in briskly, "Come on!" he commanded her. "Get up!"

Jeri leaped onto her feet, even though he had kidnapped her and Takato and Guilmon, he was still her father, and he still held a command over her. She loved him, this incident did nothing more then to confirm that love, that he would do anything to protect and care for her, she knew her logic was twisted and warped, but she had no room in her heart for hate. She had given it all to the D-Reaper. "What's going on."

Her father grabbed her by the wrist, "No time!" he told quickly.

Jeri gasped as a their was a quiet jab, and her father fell to the floor unconscious. "DAD!" Jeri yelped in surprise.

Renamon caught Mr. Katou's body and set it on the floor gracefully.

"Renamon?" Jeri said in amazement.

"Come on. We have to go. They knew we're here." The fox Digimon told her.


	4. Chapter 4 Making an Escape

A Heroines Innocence

Chapter 4

Making an Escape

If your Attack is going to well, You've walked into an Ambush

- Infantry Manual

Renamon checked the next hallway, to find nobody there. She moved quickly down the hall, making no noise. Jeri however was a little louder then the fox Digimon. Renamon grabbed Jeri and brought her into an office room, and held the two of them close, out of sight of the camera. Henry said that the had knocked them out, but she knew to not take chances.

She felt a small ting in the back of her head, as Rika opened up her mind to connect to her.

_'Do you have Jeri?' Rika asked._

_'Yeah, I do. I'm making my way towards your position now.' _Renamon told her, then as an after thought_, 'Be careful, for knowing we're here the number of guards they have is rather low. Either they didn't have that many...'_

_'Or they're all at one of two points.' Rika agreed, 'Either at Takato or Guilmon... my bets are on Guilmon.'_

_'More then likely' Renamon agreed, before cutting off her connection._

Renamon and Jeri were quiet, as the soft patter of the guards feet faded away. "I don't understand, if they know we're here, why do they continue to do normal guard rotations?" Jeri asked softly, "Shouldn't they be gathering everyone strategically?"

Renamon nodded, "They should, unless they are hoping that we didn't realize that they knew we were here. As long as both sides continue to the play the game of ignorance, then we have a better chance of figuring out how to get around the mass of the troops without direct combat. If Henry's assessments are right, were looking at four hundred men in this faculty."

Jeri was startled, she hadn't seen more then a handful of people. Maybe 10, maybe, and yet, those was something unusual about those ten, it wasn't anything about the people. They hadn't acted stranger then what she expected, they weren't always looking over the shoulder looking for some other digimon to come crashing at them.

That was it. They weren't doing that. Why? There had to be a reason. "Oh, my Gosh. Renamon... I just thought of something."

"Hmm?" Renamon asked looking back towards her as she peeked out the window.

"They've been expecting you." Jeri murmured, everything she had observed in the past few days falling into place. "The Guns they're holding, they're not regular guns, I don't know, but they seem too large and they carry at least three of them."

Renamon processed the information for a few seconds, her posture and face remained the same, but their was a different aura about her. "Tazers. An electrical charge will paralyze a digimon's muscles. Depending on the strength of the Tazers, it'll only last for perhaps a minute, but more then enough time to either grab the Tamer as hostage or restrain us somehow." Jeri took the information in and it made sense.

Renamon thought for another few moments, _No wonder they only had two people following us, they were expecting us to come to them. _She looked to Jeri, before Contacting Rika.

_Rika, get everyone into Takato's cell and hole up there._

_Wait, what?_

_They've been expecting us. The Game has changed._

_Hmmm... Alright._ Rika smirked at her partner _ Just don't be too smug about this though. Understand?_

_You decide now to have a sense of humor?_

_I'm not the only one._

Renamon smiled at Rika's comment, she was smug, but for the first time, she saw humans she didn't know as something else... she saw them as a challenge.

"Lets go." Renamon said to Jeri. The brown hair girl jumped, still not completely used to Renamon and Rika's "mind talk" and the completely paralyzed state that it left them in. She understood it as well as any of the Tamers, but it didn't mean that she could ever get used to Renamon going from fully paralyzed to fully alert. Jeri followed Renamon out into the Hallway, back into the view of the Cameras.

-

-

-

Terriermon pivoted his body to the left, extending his ear out, his hand caught the ground and spun in a full three sixty before bending his malleable ear and launching himself into the air, twisting in the air a whirlwind of green.

The strike of metal on tile snapped into the air followed by a few clunks as the first Tazer crashed into the ground below the Dog bunny. It was followed by another dull echo as the second Tazer was sucked into Terriermons attack and thrown against the wall.

Terriermon landed on the ground his ears flared up, his arms spread out and angled at 180 degrees from each other, his legs spread out, his ears flapping in the wind created from attack. "Mon, I rock."

Terriermon's grin was one of excitement as fun, taking his first steps toward the man, he began to pick up speed. His legs moved, becoming a green blur faster streaking towards the man. A third Tazer appeared in the Akuza's hands.

Terriermon threw his ear into the ground after turning sideways, and used just the tinest bit of strength while throwing his body into his ear. Terriermons horn passed through the two spikes of the tazer, his cartwheel carrying him over the weapon.

Terriermon's smirk grew bigger as he landed, his speed even greater then it was before. He positioned his body in a crouch position before launching himself.

A fourth weapon appeared in the mans hands, but it was two late as Terriermon slammed his into the mans chest at thirty-three miles an hour. Now Terriermon had never been the quickest or most skilled digimon in the group. Those titles fell onto Renamon, just as the strongest title fell onto Guilmon. Still, Terriermon knew how to fight, and to compensate for his small size, he had how to take down large digimon. He shifted his weight so that all the force would be concentrated at the tip of his horn, leaving a devastating blow.

This time was no different, he shifted his body in the air so that every last ounce of force held by his motion was concentrated on the tip of his horn. A sickening crack shattered through the hallway as Terriermons horn pierce through the mans sternum causing shrapnel of bone to enter the mans lungs. A scream of pain never came though, the man was flung so hard by the force that he flew into the wall, his neck snapping into the wall.

He slumped to the floor, dead.

Terriermon landed on the floor in shock, his mind reeling at what just happened. There was a silence more deafening then Terriermon's wit. "Henry... I didn't mean too... I just... It just... I..." Terriermon looked back at his Tamer in fear. Him, he, Terriermon, the digimon whose tamer had been the one most against violence was the first one to kill a living human being.

Henry said nothing.

Suzie stared at the dead man before Rika put her hand over her eyes.

Lopmon glanced between them, she knew that killing humans wasn't a good thing, but she didn't understand what was going on. As a Deva, she had killed plenty of Digimon, she didn't want to, but it was required. She would be just as quick to kill a human as any digimon, perhaps it was the prejudice that Zhuqiaomon taught her against humans. She was the one who interrupted the deadly silence.

"We don't have time to stew over the casualties of our enemies. Right now we need to get to Takato. His safety is more important right now."

Henry's face turned to Lopmon, he seemed ready to burst at his seems, the rabbits comments stinging him to his heart and being. Rika put a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to her comforting eyes. She made a slight motion with her head indicating that they should continue on. He nodded, and turned towards the end of the hallway. Lopmon took the lead in front of him, becoming their new point guard.

Suzie watched as her brother passed by Terriermon, who looked like a whipped puppy (which she thought Ironic considering he was a dog.) He followed behind Henry slowly, all thoughts of 'momenting' gone from his mind. Suzie couldn't take her eyes off the dead body as she walked, and Rika put her hand around her eyes, knowing that Suzie was going to have nightmares from this for awhile.

Still, she couldn't help but notice the red stain on Terriermon's horn. Forever proof of the crime he committed in Henry's eyes.

-

-

-

Takato glanced up at the clock. Too much time had passed since they should have brought in his lunch and he was supposed to show them his digimon. Evidently something happened, but he wasn't sure.

The door opened, and Takato's grin grew wide. "Henry, Suzie, Rika... what are you guys doing here?" he asked as they all came in.

"Takato!" Suzie yelled, running up and jumping on him. Takato caught her legs and held her up while she hugged him gleefully. "Your alwight, Takato!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, putting the younger girl down. "How are you guys? And where's Jeri, and how'd you get in here. Guilmon, have you saved Guilmon yet?"

"Hold your Indramon, Takato." Rika spouted out at him. Takato grinned sheepishly, and turned to Henry, but noticed that he wasn't in a good mode. Glancing over at Terriermon, he saw his horn stained red.

Henry glanced over at him, and their eyes met. They just stood there like that, reading each other. Knowing the other one one's thoughts and feelings. Two friends who have shared the joys and pains of Digimon over the years. Who have seen each other grow and stumble. Without words or spoken thoughts, Takato knew exactly what happened and shared in Henry's pain and sorrow of what happened.

He glanced to Ruki, who was in her trance like state with Renamon. She came out of it and her eyes met Takato, and a similar transfer of emotions happened, but this was different, this was "Don't ever leave me alone Again, Gogglehead." she snapped at him.

"Ummm... does this mean I can't run away when you get mad at me?" Takato asked innoncently.

Rika glared at Takato, before smirking, "Depends on the mood I'm in."

"You'we doomed." Suzie said as Takato sweatdropped.

Everyone was snapped back to reality as Renamon came into the cell. "Takato, you do know that there isn't a lock on this door. You could have walked out at any time."

"What?!" Takato said in disbelief, "Aww, man. I had just assumed they would have locked it, so I never checked."

Rika shook her head muttering "Gogglehead."

Takato looked to Jeri, who he just noticed, "Jeri! You're alright." he said running up to her and give her a hug.

"Yeah. I'm fine Takato, but, I'm the one who should be worried about you, not the other way around." Jeri said, "Your the one who had to go through all of those tests."

"Tests?" Takato questioned, "Oh, yeah. I'm fine from those, they just knocked me out."

"Renamon?" Rika asked carefully, "What's wrong?"

Renamon turned to her, then to Jeri, "I think she can explain this best."

All eyes turned to Jeri. She took a deep breath before speaking, "I've only seen ten different men in this faculty during my stay, and Renamon and I have ran into only one guard. The number seems far to low for expecting the digimon to be here. Which means that they didn't expect you guys to be here this quick and they wanted to keep the operation extremely covert."

"So instead of losing all of their assets as their few guards aren't enough to take down Renamon..." Henry spoke up for the first time since the guard.

"They'we going to prowtect Guilmon and get out of hewe." Suzie spoke up.

"Their is another option though." Renamon said, "It is no doubt that they have no troops here, but Guilmon may still be around here, and there is no telling what they've done to him. He's only a year and half Takato, technically he shouldn't even be a rookie by his age. He's mentally weak, even if he has shown wisdom beyond his years, he's still only a young kid at most. Manipulating him wouldn't be that hard, trust me, I've done it. Anybody who's smart enough to be able capture him is easily smart enough to brainwash him, for lack of a better term."

Takato stared at her, "I... I understand."

"Then I have your permission?" She questioned.

"You have more then my permission. Go all out."

-

-

-

Yousan and Metsuo fitted the collar around Guilmons neck. This gave electrical charge into his body, forcing him into his rage mode. It also would implement any idea into his core that they wanted. Right now it was telling him that they were his friends and that other digimon only wanted to download his data. Especially Renamon.

Renamon would only stop wanting to destroy him when they were able to fit one of these collars around her neck.

Normally Guilmon's rational brain would be able to fight, but the extra adrenalin pushed into his body caused any rational out of his brain. The brainwashing device had been affective the last time it had been used on him.

Their was a soft patter, before Takato's voice was heard. "Guilmon!" Takato cried.

Guilmon turned towards his Tamers voice, but Renamon was all that he saw, he started to growl defensively. Youzan and Metsuo smiled.

Renamon saw his eyes trained on her, "Takato!" she shouted running forward and getting into a defensive stance. "We've already discussed this possibility."

Takato clenched his hands, staring at Guilmons red body, then to the two men. Metsuo smiled, "Well, well. So you guys did manage to catch up to us. So what do you say we make a wager. Guilmon vs Renamon. Guilmon wins, we take Renamon. Renamon wins and you get Guilmon. Everybody else goes home free on both sides."

"What!" Henry shouted, "You can't do that."

Rika stopped him before he went any farther. "If that's their wager, the rest of you get out of here."

"What, Rika." Takato said, "You can't be serious."

"Trust me, Gogglehead. Theirs no way that your little pet dino can beat Renamon." She stated coldly.

Takato looked at her, understanding what just happened. Rika had reverted to her old self, the win at any cost self, because... that's what she had to do.

"Takato, you can't be serious in letting her do this!" Jeri shouted.

Takato looked to Jeri, before reaching into his pocket and bringing out his cards, "You may be confident Rika, but it's going to take more then that measly pack of cards you call a deck to take out Guilmon."

"Yeah!" Suzie yelped, bringing out her own cards.

Henry glanced to them, before bringing out her own cards.

Jeri looked at them, "We are all insane." she muttered before grabbing her own pack.

"So says the sock girl." Terriermon commented, smiling.

Metsuo glanced towards the kid, then to Renamon and Rika.

"You ready Renamon!"

"Always!"


	5. Chapter 5 The Breaking of a Heroine

A Heroines Innocence

The Breaking of a Heroine

Chapter 5

Hate.

That was the word. Hate.

She hated him for everything he had done.

She hated him for always upping her on one.

She hated him for his relationship with his Tamer.

She hated him for everything that Guilmon had that she didn't.

She hated him that his Tamer appreciated him beyond perhaps anything else.

She hated the way his digievolution was so much more powerful, how his tamer could be a moron with cards and still be stronger then her, how he was always so childlike and innocent, never acknowledging any of the pain or hate in the world. She hated the fact that he didn't have to strip himself of his Tamer to learn how much he really needed him. She hated the fact that never saw her as an opponent.

This hate was long overdue. Renamon knew that, she knew that she shouldn't have these feelings come up, but she couldn't help it. Here she was, finally given a chance to fight Guilmon, and everything she had suppressed rose to the top. Why all these feelings came streaming through her like a torrent scared her. A Digimon's adrenaline is gauged by the strength of the opponent and she had pushed her Adrenaline supply the last time she faced him. He had grown so much stronger though, and her adrenaline reached a peak with her emotions feeding on anything that her mind could give it to force it into an animalistic state.

She hated that he was the first to Digivolve to Perfect. That he was the only one to reach both Humanoid and Mega level, that he held the strongest bond with his Tamer. That he was the digimon of the so called leader of the Tamers. That Guilmon was the one that Digimon came to the digital World to fight. That she could never seem to match his level of Endurance. Every step that Guilmon's body could take after she had drawn herself beyond exhaustion. Every minute that Guilmon could spend just doing nothing while she was driven to train and make herself stronger.

But most of all, she hated the simple fact that when he was around. She caught herself looking at him, being distracted by him and his cheerfulness and playfulness.

She hated him with every data packet in her body.

Renamon cleared her mind of all thoughts, instincts taking over. She placed her feet back and her hand on the ground in a combat stance keeping one hand out to the side. She arched her back and yowled a fox's battle cry. The sound pierced the room, a high pitched howl that echoed in the acoustics of the building, reverberating again and again.

She brought her head down and her eyes flashed open to stare at Guilmon. Every last hair on her body stood up, and not a single muscle stood relaxed. She smirked like an animal at Guilmon.

Let the fight begin.

Guilmon shot forward with no warning, in barely a second he crossed the gap between him and Renamon, his claw becoming the most deadly weapon in the room as he swung down toward Renamon 's sleek frame.

Guilmon was fast, but Renamon was quick. She lifted her front paws up as Guilmons fist came down. The Red Dragons attack shattered the concrete as it hit, but Renamon didn't even process the strength of the attack. She had already landed her front paws on Guilmons shoulders and launched herself off of him, slamming her hind feet into the back of his head. She heard Rika call something out, but didn't comprehend all any of it as she used the momentum of springing herself off of Guilmon(Frogmon Style) spinning herself around and gathering the particles of Carbon in the air around her suppressing them to intense heat and pressure. "Diamond Storm!"

Guilmon slammed into the concrete with a sickening crack before his hide was pelted with Renamon's attacking, piercing his outer layers of skin. Renamon landed on the ground before quickly back flipping out of the way of Pyro Sphere. Her attack had done nothing physically or mentally to Guilmon. This however didn't register, neither did the fact that the attack actually pierced Guilmon's hardened scales because of Rika slashing a card. If she had been logical she might have also known that Guilmon lost energy by healing those wounds. None of it registered though, all that mattered was her opponent was still moving.

She back flipped again to dodge another Pyro Sphere only to jump to the side as another one threatened to shatter her data into pieces. She jumped over the next one, but Guilmon had been expecting this.

The attack slammed into Renamon arms as she held them in front of her, the attacking launching her careening into the ground. She shook the attack off just as fast as Guilmon had, but that didn't prevent her from getting around one of four pillars in area.

Renamon shot out from behind the pillar a second before a Pyro Sphere eradicated a large hole in the plaster. She sprinted forward, taking only but a moment to side step a Pyro Sphere, before having to side step yet again. "Power Paw!" she yelped leaping into the air.

Guilmon proceeded to launch another attack at Renamon. The Vulpine digimon smirked evilly. She slammed her paw into the attack. The two spheres of energy collided into a small explosion as Renamon slammed the two attacks together right into Guilmon's face.

The attack created a massive crater, slamming Guilmon's body into the ground. Guilmon's tail lashed out catching Renamon and sending her flying into a near by pillar. She didn't get a chance to recover before Guilmon slammed knee into her, then driving both claws into her body in a downward sweep. The attack used so much force that Renamon broke through the pillar and slammed into wall.

Guilmon charged, but Renamon's reflexes proved to be the faster. Right as Guilmon was about to slam his head into her, she threw up her knee and caught him in the throat, forcing his head up and opening up his whole body to attack.

Renamon took full advantage of it slamming her fist as hard as she could right into the center of the Hazard symbol on his chest.

The attack sent the Red Dragon flying through the pillar that Renamon had crashed through and into a third pillar.

Guilmon and Renamon both got up and walked slowly towards each other. Each getting into their personal battle stance. The Adrenaline was wearing down on both of them, it was now or never, one or the other. This was the finale.

Renamon let out her high pitched yowl as Guilmon responded with a Dragonious roar.

Then the fight was over.

-

-

-

Mr. Katou moved slowly. His head throbbed, but he managed to get up. He put his hand to the back of his head, but no blood showed up. He glanced around the room getting his orientation. He had come into the room to grab Jeri when... that was it.

_Renamon._ He thought _ Just my luck to arrive the same time as her. _He glanced around the room, before exiting. He moved swiftly and quietly through the halls, under no surprise that no one was around. He turned three times, before arriving at a door. He pulled out a lock pick. The lock proved of little trouble and he got through quickly.

He sat down at the computer, and plugged in a small jump drive. He let it work its magic and turned to the security cameras. He watched as Terriermon drove his horn through the man's sternum and the reaction of the tamers and digimon. The tamers then proceeded to go to Takato's room.

He glanced back towards the computer. It read 77% done. His thoughts wrapped around the situation. Did he abandon his mission for his own daughter? Things were happening not like they were supposed to or should have. Every variable they had counted on not coming into play... was. This situation had gotten completely out of hand.

Renamon and Jeri arrived in Takato's room, and the device read 80%. They left and the device read 82%. Mr. Katou watched through the monitors the children and digimon's movements, hoping against hope that they didn't run to the garage.

His hope failed as he clenched his fist. The device read 90%. The time seemed to creep to slowly as he watched every second pass. It reached 93 percent and Mr. Katou ripped it out of the computer, stopping the process midway. He pocketed the device, and brought out his silenced gun.

He had no time for stealth now. He had to get to those kids. His feet pounded against the floor at an ever increasing rate, his breath grew deeper with every step. His muscle's burned with the sudden burst of energy sent through them, still he did not stop.

His mind race as he slowed down, opening the door to the garage, he wiped out his gun and viewed the scene. For the first time that day he felt relief, everyone, including Metsuo and Youzan were engrossed in the battle between Renamon and Guilmon. He fired a single shot as he started to run towards the Akuza operatives. The bullet pierced Metsuo's temple.

Youzan noticed the whiz of the bullet instantly, but by the time he turned around, three more entered his chest.

Mr. Katou picked up Takato's D-Arc from Youzan's hand and threw it to the kid. "Takato, Catch!" he yelled.

It clattered on the ground in front of the Goggle wearing tamer. Takato picked it up and in one swift motion held a card in his hand. "Digi-Modify!" he cried, "Calm Nature Activate!" His motion left the card right into Rika's awaiting hand.

"Digi-Modify!" she yelled, "Calm Nature Activate!" Rika finished her card swipe and everyone held still, their eyes falling onto Renamon and Guilmon who stood as still as statues.

There was a great sigh of relief when Guilmon finally collapsed on the floor, "Takatomon! I'm hungry!" he whined.

Renamon proceeded to fall to one knee, breathing hard. There tamers ran over to them.

Jeri's attention was focused on something else, however. Her eyes teared up as she saw her dad, standing there next to the two fallen men. She ran to him and jumped on him giving him a hug. Mr. Katou had no trouble catching her and holding her. "It's alright, Jeri. It's over. This whole thing is over." he told her.

"All's well that ends well!" Terriermon shouted joyfully, jumping on Henry's shoulder and hanging onto his head.

Takato pulled the collar off of Guilmon's head, "Oh boy!" he said, his ears tearing up, "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Takatomon." Guilmon said quietly, as the two hugged each other, each just enjoying each others presence after four days of not even knowing if the other was alive.

"Aww come on, blubberheads." Rika insulted them while holding Renamons exhausted body up, "You mind doing that on your own time. Some of us have a curfew."

"Hmm?" Lopmon cocked her head slightly curious, "It's only two in the afternoon, why would you have curfew now."

"It's a figuwe of speech, silly." Suzie explained, "She just wants to get home."

Lopmon shook her head, "I don't think I'll every understand humans."

"Trust me. You won't." Renamon told her.

"Aww come on. They aren't that confusing." Terriermon spoke, "All the men are concerned with is Sex , Violence and the occasional Rock and roll and all the girls care about is looking pretty and who their latest boyfriend is."

Lopmon face palmed in disbelief. Rika glared a death ray at the dog, "You are about one minute away from being beaten to a bloody pulp so bad that you'll take years to heal from!"

"Momenti, Rika!" Terriermon spoke up cheerfully, "I know that you don't care about your looks and a boyfriend. That's obvious." Rika's face turned red from the fury boiling up in her face. "But that's because your obviously an evil alien whose whole purpose is to suck the joy out of all living things."

"Alright, You Dog!" Rika screeched, the only reason she hadn't already strangled him because she was holding Renamon up. "I'll beat your hide in so far that Henry's going to have to find a new digimon!"

Terriermon gulped, then looked over in surprise as Takato placed his hand on Rika's shoulder. "Relax Rika." he told her as she turned to look into his comforting eyes. "I'm not sure you want to touch Terriermon. Who knows were his small little body has been."

Rika was startled, but laughed a small chuckle, "You're right. No need to dirty my hands." she turned to the Youngest in the group, "Hey Suzie, I've got a bunch of little dresses from when I was younger, would you like them so you can play Princess Pwetty pants with Terriermon?"

All the color faded from Terriermons face as he started to sweat in fear.

Jeri smiled as she saw the group laughing, and even a small smile came to her fathers face.

"I don't understand, Mr. Katou, but why?" Takato asked. "Why go through all of that effort to capture us only to do this now?"

"I do believe that's a question that doesn't need answered." A voice came from the Chinese man, who had come in through a doorway to the outside.

Suzie glanced over to the man, a large smile creeping over her face. "Uncle Xian! She said gleefully, running over to her uncle.

"Suzie Stop!" Mr. Katou shouted.

Suzie turned around, stopping five feet in front of her Uncle. "Huh?" she questioned. Xian wasted no time however, he quickly closed the five foot gap. "Ahh!" Suzie cried, before slumping over unconscious into her Uncle hands.

Mr. Katou raised his gun, but he was to slow, two other Chinese men stepping through the doorway and nailing him four times in the chest, before a bullet finally ripped through his head.

Lopmon paid no attention. She ran and leapt into the air "Lop Twister!" Her body spun into a brown whirlwind and the attack made direct contact Xian's body. To everyone's surprise electricity shot from Xian's torso were Lopmon made contact.

Lopmon's body was fried by the counterattack for a full five seconds before slumping to the ground unconscious. Xian picked up Lopmon's small frame after throwing Suzi's limp body over his shoulder, and just as quickly as they had entered the building, the men left.

None of this mattered though, Jeri had seen one thing and one thing only and all other stuff was inconsequential. The other tamers screamed and argued behind her, but it didn't matter to her, she paid no attention. She couldn't take her eyes off of her father. The one steady thing in her life, the only person who had always loved her from birth, the man who would do anything for, paid the ultimate price. She fell onto his body and cried, cried like she never had before, cried more then when her parents broke up, more then when Leomon died, more then she had ever cried before. Her soul felt hollowless and empty as her tears mixed with the blood of her father.

Never had her joy been more full then to see her father save them and to prove that he would do anything to take care of her. She felt such honor and love for her father. So happy and joyful that the pain of Leomon seemed was gone, the pain the D-Reaper had poured into her soul. Everything had been perfect, but now... now her father was dead. The greatest joy of her life followed by the most terrible sorrow she had ever been felt with.

Jeri, the innocent Heroine, who had pulled the group through the toughest times. Who was the beacon of hope at all times, who could rebound from even the hardest of situations, broke.

"Kill Him!" she growled, the pits of despair transforming themselves into hatred.

Guilmon screamed as he clutched his head in pain, the sorrow and hatred of Jeri a knife driving through his skull, cutting it's way through to bring out that which had been buried forever.

"Kill Him!" she said a little bit more loudly, her voice was harsh, gone was all innocence and childishness. Nothing had hurt so much and she would make them pay.

Takato clutched his own head, as he felt the sorrow and death overtake him, his mind taking in such strong emotional pain as he had never felt before.

"KILLLLLL HIMMMM!" She screamed, the echo of hatred reverberating off the walls threatening to shatter them with it's sheer power.

Everything snapped, and a torrent of emotions rushed into the Digimon and Tamer. They could feel everything. Renamon's hatred of Guilmon and her hatred of her lack of being able to do anything in this situation. Rika's jealousy of Jeri and her hatred for her dad who left her at such a young age. Henry's fear of something happening to Suzie and his hatred for his dad who locked away the Digimon in the Digital World. Terriermon's insecurity with Lopmon.

Takato/Guilmon understood everyone's feelings, both their most recent exhaustion of hatred, and their biggest time of hatred ever in each of their friends lives. Then came Jeri's torrent of emotions, so strong that Takato/Guilmon had no chance to even get their grip under such onslaught. They felt everything, every last ounce of hatred, every pain every sorrow that Jeri felt gripped them and drug them through the stream and of energy that they held in among themselves.

Then it all came to halt. He knew his purpose. His purpose was revenge. As the Digital Hazard he was neither good nor evil. He simply granted those who needed the wish of revenge. Takato before this and now Jeri.

His blood screeching cry filled all those who heard it in the city with terror as it penetrated both soul and body. His tail lashed out and he felt it catch somebody. He paid no attention to it though, he only had one mission. He burst out out of the garage, sending debris everywhere, but he paid no attention, his only attention paid to the one last cry heard from Jeri. The confirmation that this is what she wanted, that he was supposed to bring her the revenge she so desired.

"KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL THEMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Megidramon's eyes instantly zoned onto a single car. A van that held the occupants of those that the revenge was required of. It was but three great wing beats before his monstrous shadow loomed over the vehicle. His tail snapped out and wrapped itself around the car before launching it high into the air.

As the vehicle fell, Megidramon slashed at the car in clean move, killing everyone inside of it instantly, the car cut completely in half.

His mission complete, he flew off leaving to find his cave until his service was once more required.


	6. Epilogue Revelations

A Heroines Innocence

Epilogue

Revelations

One Week Later

Yamaki's lighter clicked, echoing again and again. He watched as member of the DPP walked in. "I've read the status report... but I still have some questions, and perhaps they would be answered easier if we went for a walk"

"I don't know if I have all the answers, or if that I even have any of them." Yamaki replied, followed by another click of his zippo lighter, following the DPP Agent, "Most everything was in the report."

"Not everything. I would like to know how exactly Mr. Katou played into all this. You had a hand in these events Yamaki."

"Jeri's Dad, huh." Yamaki posed the rhetorical question. "Mr. Katou was an agent for us, and his purpose was to take the Digimon Division of the Yakuza down. The original plan had been that Jeri was going to be the only one kidnapped. Some studies were to be done on her, then we would send in a team to catch all of them in one fell sweep, removing the threat. Things became complicated when Jeri arrived with Takato and Guilmon." Yamaki's voice was clear as they left the building, "The rest is history."

The brown haired DPP agent nodded, and thought quietly to himself as the two men walked. "Yes. That is what Jeri was told and believes, but what is the real story?"

Yamaki glanced over to him, "With all due respect sir." Yamaki started to speak.

"Jeri needs to believe that, she has to. She has to have a lasting respect for her father. I visited with her recently, she's empty. Completely. She is regaining herself, but it will take time. To summon Megidramon is no small task, much less get him to do his job. It took a lot of emotional energy out of her. She will regain herself eventually, but for now anything that she can hold onto will be helpful. Knowing the truth behind Mr. Katou is not something I have to know for the interest of the country. It is my own personal curiosity that drives me."

Yamaki glanced to the agent, "I..." Yamaki sighed, "Mr. Katou is not an undercover agent, he is not an agent at all. He is in fact apart of the Akuza, however, he wanted out so that he could spend time with his family. The Akuza agreed after one last mission."

"The kidnapping of a Digimon." the DPP agent concluded.

"No. The Akuza are interested in Digimon, but they also have a feel for Japan. The deals that Youzan and Metsuo made with the Chinese were not under Akuza Jurisdiction." Yamaki told him, "They had suspected that but were not willing to give up two of their greatest experts on Digimon without some sort of proof."

"So, you made an exchange."

"Yes. The Akuza came to us, we let them take Jeri, Guilmon and Takato for five days and they let Mr. Katou go with pension, and we get any leads on Chinese interest in digimon." Yamaki seemed about to say something more, then decided against it.

"Sounds like a one sided Deal Yamaki. Not sure how you sold that to the higher ups."

"No one above me knew about it." Yamaki replied.

The brown bushy haired man turned on Yamaki, "Then what did they pay you with, Yamaki Mitsuo. I've checked all of your accounts, their's been no money sent to them in two weeks, and you haven't been going on a spending spree either. So you tell me what you were bribed with Yamaki or so help me I'll have you and all of Hypnos on trial for Treason!"

Yamaki just flipped his zippo lighter. "You'd be surprised how much info is worth." Yamaki pulled out a zip drive with a number on the side of it 93%. "All of the tests that I needed to do that Politics would not let me do until Takato was 21. All the information about those kids that I need in order to help them, to protect them. That's what I sold five days of Takato, Jeri and Guilmon's lives for. The cost ended up being much higher."

The DPP agent looked at Yamaki glaringly, before turning around and continuing the walk. "Far to high. The Chinese now have a Digimon, Megidramon was summoned again, then vanished completely and Mr. Katou's life."

"Yes. Far too high."

"The hell has only started, hasn't it?" the DPP agent asked.

"Yes it has, Agent Yagami. Yes it has." Yamaki replied.

"Call me Taichi. I'm not much into formalities."

-

-

-

Rika sat on her couch thinking with her arm in a cast. Renamon watched over the redhead, her thoughts quiet and still to Rika's mind. For a week now, their bond had become increasingly stronger, picking up the slightest emotion from the other. They could not read thoughts, but they could always know what the other one was feeling.

Rika was lost in her own thoughts. She had been caught by Megidramon's tail and had been thrown against the wall. If Renamon hadn't been behind her, it was likely she would have broken more then just an arm.

She remembered feeling helpless as pain coursed through her body, and yet both Jeri and Takato were lying still on the ground. If it hadn't been for the Hypnos agents arriving two minutes later, she's not sure what would have happened.

Henry had been beating himself up all week, for not digivolving Terriermon to go after Suzie. He had been a wreck, and done nothing but push himself and Terriermon to train to the limit. Renamon had joined in their training, and was able to keep up, but she wasn't sure how either of them had.

Rika's thoughts drifted to that Wednesday night. It had been two weeks since Takato had her sing and the Parasimon attacked. Takato, how she cursed his name, and yet, for once she wished she could go back and accept Takato's offer and be his dream girl, so that when the anniversary of her dad leaving did came that she had someone to hold her up. She hated her birthdays, anybody would considering what her dad gave her on her third birthday. Her last present had been a divorce of her mom and him.

Yet she knew she was being foolish, for after all Jeri had gone through, she was glad that Takato was their for her. She was glad that Jeri could have somebody as reliable as Takato to hang onto. Who could help her through times such as these.

Still, she could not but help to be jealous of all the attention Takato paid Jeri.

-

-

-

The sun was setting slowly over the quiet park. Its soft rays creating long shadows on the ground. Dust rolled softly off of the ground, caught up by the evening winds, kicked up by a pair of sneakers. Takato rocked back and forth in the swing, just casually and quietly. He needed some time alone, even though he knew he really wasn't. There was at least three men watching him.

His thoughts drifted casually through his head. They weren't anything deep or grief oriented, they were just thoughts, floating aimlessly in a void. He had to keep himself in this state or his thoughts instantly went to Guilmon and his broken Digivice. No one knew but him and Jeri that his screen showed static.

Just like no one knew but him and Rika that Takato had become Megidramon flying high over the ocean southward after he had slain those in need for Jeri's vengeance.

Megidramon... that name was no longer a curse to him or Rika, knowing the true purpose behind the great dragon. He tried to tell Jeri, but she wouldn't listen. She wouldn't listen about how Megidramon's purpose was revenge only when the cry came from both the living and the dead. How you have to both Summon Megidramon and confirm your need for revenge after you have seen the cause of your grief. Only then will Megidramon have true and full power like he did one week ago.

Takato glanced up to see Jeri running to him. "Jeri! Are you alright, what happened!" Takato asked scared, but his face became puzzled as Jeri's face held a determined look upon it.

The brown hair girl shoved Takato's notebook into his hand, it being open to the page that held the picture of the prototype Digimon that Takato had drawn. "Here, your going to need this." Jeri said, pulling out a card and placing it on the notepad. Takato recognized it as one that she had gotten that Wednesday night. "Your stats on the page will only work if your digimon is an X Digimon. Otherwise it'll end up being as incompetent as Guilmon, but without the brute force to back it up."

"What? Jeri..."

Jeri finally pulled out a blue card and grabbed Takato's D-Arc off of his waist. "I was given the chance Takato to try again, but I was too afraid that the digimon I would receive couldn't replace Leomon." Jeri said teary eyed, "Don't make the same mistake I did Takato. Guilmon's out there, I know he is, but your going to need him to save Guilmon."

"Jeri... I, Guilmon was a fluke accident..."

"SHUT UP!" Jeri screamed, "Guilmon was not a fluke Takato. You created him, you made him, you pulled your soul of a 12 year old into him. Now please, do the same, do the same." Jeri sobbed.

Takato hugged her, "Jeri, I can't accept this. The Digignomes gave this card to you. If I try to use it and it doesn't work... what about you. What about your dreams of having another Digimon."

"I know Takato... I know... but I want you to have it. Please Takato, I don't deserve it, not after what I did to Guilmon Takato... I made him that monster this time. I did it, not you. That was me Takato, that was me crying out for revenge, not you." she sobbed into his shoulder.

Takato just stood there as she cried into his shoulder, staring at the things in his hand. Jeri finally stopped crying and looked at Takato. "I can't do this yet Jeri... I don't have a name for him, and should it end in mon? I mean will it even be a digimon or maybe some Unknown thing that's created."

Jeri put her finger to Takato's lips, "Call him... Dorumon, The Digital OR Unknown MONster."

Takato looked at her then smiled, nodding his head. He stepped back before throwing all of the items into the air. "Digi Creation!" Takato shouted, "Stats and Body Activate!" He caught his notebook and slid it through the D-Arc, this time it didn't get stuck as the light scanned it. "X Antibody Activate!" he yelled swiping the card through his D-Arc as it fell toward the ground.

Finally he caught the blue card in his hand and stared at it a moment, before swiping it through the D-Arc "Blue Card Activate!"

A light flashed from his D- Arc and Jeri and him had to shield their eyes with their hands before it ended.

Takato smiled as a small white, purple striped egg beat slowly in his D-Arc.

-

-

-

Betamon X: Wow, a fully complete story... Impressive.

Gomamon: It's our first one two.

Betamon X: Still, we created a bunch of new problems at the end.

Gomamon: Well, perfect for a Sequal... so put us on Author's alert if your going to look for it.

Frozen Twins  
Betamon X  
Gomamon


End file.
